


Дохлый Шляпник из портала

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), Margarido



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 5 lvl - драбблы [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: выпадает как-то Шляпник из портала...





	Дохлый Шляпник из портала

Доктор Франкенштейн медленно оглядывался. Он впервые оказался в замке странного цветного мага — Румпельштильцхена, да еще и получил возможность не следить за ужимками и хитрой речью Темного, а хорошенько в одиночестве изучить обстановку.

Его заставил оглянуться характерный звук портала: широкий фиолетовый круг раскрылся на полу прямо в центре лаборатории. Некоторое время Франкенштейн наблюдал зияющую воронку, а затем ее с воплем прорвал какой-то человек, взлетел вверх, преследуемый топором и парой алебард и рухнул обратно на то место, где в мгновение ока схлопнулся портал. Не успевшие упасть топор и алебарды предсказуемо пронзили его тело, и только тогда наконец-то упали — вместе с незадачливым порталоходцем.

Ошеломленный Франкенштейн сделал осторожный шаг вперёд, но когда прибывший путешественник между мирами огласил лабораторию громким страдальческим стоном, опасения как рукой смело, и в два широких шага он подошел к несчастному. Тот лежал на спине, топор пробил его плечо снизу, раздробив кость и разорвав плоть, ошметки которой теперь живописно украшали торчащий край лезвия. Две алебарды прошли сквозь живот точнехонько по обе стороны от позвоночника, и на их фигурных пиках, кажущихся не то шипами, не то зачатками крыльев, остались клочья одежды и кишок. Кровавые круги расплывались по фиолетовому камзолу и белым кружевам рубашки и обещали через пять минут затопить паркетный пол до полной неочищаемости.

Франкенштейн заглянул в лицо умирающему — а сомнений в том, что этот человек умирает, у него не оставалось — и с ужасом обнаружил, что у того выбит и болтается на тонкой веревочке плоти правый глаз. А левый, вполне живой и целый, уставился прямо на него.

— Эй, ты еще кто? — проговорили пересохшие губы.

— Доктор Франкенштейн, к вашим услугам, — пробормотал он, судорожно соображая, как облегчить собеседнику последние минуты.

— А, доктор, отлично. Румпельштильцхен где?

— С ученицей задерживается.

— Опять… Ну раз ты доктор, будь человеком: возьми мой глаз и положи в раствор… этот, как он у вас называется… пока этот блядун не вернётся.

— Вам будет больно. Если вы хотите, чтобы он сохранился отдельно от тела, я смогу забрать его после вашей смерти.

— Э, доктор, да ты последнюю просьбу умирающего не хочешь выполнить!

Франкенштейн послушно взял глаз, оторвав его от глазницы.

— Да что ж ты делаешь, костолом! Не мог осторожно отделить, как нормальный маг?

— Я не маг.

— А. Как жестока жизнь. Ладно, хватит мять мой глаз, вон, в стакан закинь!

Склизкий глаз неловко выскользнул из пальцев и плюхнулся на дно стакана. Франкенштейну даже показалось, что глаз ему благодарно подмигнул.

— Что у вас тут происходит? — произнес от дверей голос Румпельштильцхена. — А, Джефферсон, ты опять? Хоть бы не пугал моих гостей.

Совершенно не выделываясь, Темный пересёк лабораторию и склонился над пришельцем.

— Да я думал, убегу, ан нет, — пожаловался тот. — Можешь подлатать?

— Ой, да как обычно. Цену ты знаешь.

— Да я вперед уже глазик сложил в стаканчик. Посмотришь когда все, вернешь?

— Смотря что там увижу.

— Ладно-ладно, давай уже, чини меня, а то и правда помру.

— Может, сувенир какой оставить?

— Совсем обалдел?!

Темный неприятно захихикал и принялся за дело. Оторвал руку Джефферсона, вынул топор и прирастил руку обратно. Отломал алебарды, приподнял тело так, чтобы они вышли, и с теплым свечением залечил обе широкие раны.

На глазах поздоровевший Джефферсон сел на полу и вытащил из-под головы свою шляпу.

— Глазик-то посмотри бегом, да верни, — напомнил он, — а то в другой раз не пойду для тебя за картинками из чужих миров.

Франкенштейн лишь ошеломленно хлопал глазами, не веря тому, чему только что стал свидетелем.

— Я же говорил, — склонился к нему колдун, — медицина в нашем мире куда продвинутей вашей…

Оставалось только поверить.


End file.
